


Pleasing Their Master

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [437]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Animals, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Missing Scene, Spirit Animals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-27 01:00:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8381743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: The master was so pleased, he allowed them to be whole again.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 23 October 2016  
> Word Count: 114  
> Prompt: contentment  
> Summary: The master was so pleased, he allowed them to be whole again.  
> Spoilers: Missing scene, taking place during the events of episode 01x10 "Ave Satani." Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/   
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazzara, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: Yeah, I couldn't turn down the chance to write about my headcanon where John Lyons' death by the two living hellhounds enabled the third to be resurrected again, possibly housing his soul.
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

The alpha and beta did as their master and the alpha female both wanted. They would have responded to either, but their master's wishes were far more potent in that one moment than the alpha female's ever were. The thrill of fulfilling his wishes, of tearing flesh from bones until the breath stopped in the offending lungs made them happy. But it wasn't until they trotted over to settle at the feet of the alpha female, submitting to their master, that they knew true happiness. It was in that moment that their triad was complete again, the omega moving slowly behind them. The master was so pleased, he allowed them to be whole again.


End file.
